


Little Sister

by capncosmo



Category: Tensou Sentai Goseiger
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capncosmo/pseuds/capncosmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agri is overprotective, and Moune is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Sister

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dorkishavenger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkishavenger/gifts).



> For defeatedbyabridge @ DW who requested "Moune and Agri training." I'm not really sure about Agri here, but let me evade responsibility by pointing out he did have a new personality every other episode :D

"Oniichan!" Moune just barely stopped herself from stamping her foot. She was a big girl in training now, after all, and big girls didn't throw tantrums, no matter how horrible their brothers were being.

"If you can't beat me in a footrace, then you're not ready for a Tensouder," Agri replied, holding the device over his head.

Moune jumped ineffectually a couple of times, but Agri was too tall. She tried putting all her weight on his arm. "But I am ready," she whined as she lifted her feet from the ground, desperate to get his arm to come down. "My teacher said so."

Strain was starting to show on his face, but he still kept the Tensouder high in the air. "Still couldn't beat me. And your teacher doesn't know you like I know you."

"That's not fair!" Moune wondered if she could climb his arm like a pole. "You're older and taller than me, your legs are longer! And don't say bad things about my teacher!"

Agri managed to switch hands, twisting the device behind his back as Moune grabbed for it. She gave up, expression as thunderous as he had ever seen, and he began to panic at the thought that she might cry. "That's right, I am older and taller, so just leave the hard work to me, alright?"

"No!" She held her ground, hands balling into fists. "I want to help people, too, and be a strong angel, just like Mama and Papa and Oniichan!"

Surprised at the strength of her conviction, he let his guard down for just a moment. That moment was all Moune needed to snatch her Tensouder back, hugging it close to her chest and glaring over her shoulder at him. There was a tense moment, then Agri smiled. "I guess I can't stop you."

"No, you can't," Moune said petulantly.

"We'll have to make sure you live up to the greatness of the Landick tribe."

Her eyes lit up. "I will."

"So I'm going to drill you hard from now on! Get ready for the workout of your life!"

Moune smirked. "Bring it on."


End file.
